Frozen on Infinite Earths (Mega Crossover)
by Levi Snowfractal
Summary: Worlds are colliding. Annabeth falls from the sky. Leo and Festus crash into an ice castle. Percy is nowhere to be found. Something has opened up a rift between Tartarus and Arendelle, revealing a world crisis across dimensions for Elsa and the Olympians.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

The girl appeared first. Burned, battered, blistered, and so emaciated that Kristoff first thought she was dead.

Fifteen feet she fell from the air before landing unceremoniously on the bale of hay in Kristoff's sled. Wheat exploded everywhere. Sven jumped at the sound and quickly skidded to a stop while Kristoff grabbed a lantern and inspected the new passenger.

He gulped. The girl did _not_ look good. In fact, she looked bad. _Extremely_ bad. The girl was so skinny, she might have been a corpse. Her face and limbs were bony. Her clothing was torn, burned, and even bloody in places. There were blisters and bruises all over her body, and her long blonde hair was dirty and blackened with soot.

Kristoff reached to check her pulse and jerked his hand back as the girl suddenly woke up and pulled a sword on him. No, wait, not a sword - a bone. A bone in the shape of a sword.

"Whoa, there, easy now," Kristoff said reassuringly. The girl stared at him, then stared at Sven, and then again at Kristoff. Her stormy-grey eyes looked cold and calculating.

Sven tensed and grunted anxiously, ready to jump into action, but Kristoff held the reindeer back. The girl didn't look threatening. In fact, she looked kind of frightened. She reminded Kristoff of a cornered animal. A cornered, wounded animal with nothing to lose.

"It's all right," he reassured again, though the girl did not look reassured. "My name is Kristoff," he said, placing a hand on his chest. "And this is my friend, Sven. We're friendly."

This still didn't seem to do much for the girl, but the tip of her sword dipped lower. Her attention seemed suddenly drawn to her surroundings. A frosty breath escaped her lips and she scrambled back off the cart in a sudden panic. She made a valiant effort, but didn't make it ten feet before the cold and snow made her crumple to the ground.

Kristoff leapt off the cart, blanket in hand, and hurried to wrap her in it. The girl coughed and shivered in his arms. She looked Kristoff right in the eyes and barely managed to choke out one word before passing out. "P-Percy . . ."

Percy? Kristoff glanced about the forest for signs of another person, but it was too dark to see. "Hey. Hey, who's Percy?" he asked, trying to shake the girl awake. "Is someone else here with you?"

She was out cold.

Far below, the lights of Arendelle shone in the distance, and Kristoff knew what he had to do. He sat the girl in the front seat, bundled her from head to toe, and turned the sled back down the mountain.

The visit to grand Pabbie would have to wait.

Sven grunted worriedly as he pulled the sled past some trees and Kristoff spared the girl another glance. Her lips were turning blue. _At least her hair isn't turning white,_ Kristoff noted absentmindedly.

He lashed on the reins. "Faster, Sven!"

* * *

The sword appeared second. A shimmering bronze blade that blinked into existence above the treetops and struck a snow-topped boulder. Beyond it, a disembodied arm fell from the sky into a ravine. A disembodied arm bearing an SPQR tattoo.

* * *

**A/N: **And there goes chapter one. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed. This story will span beyond the Percy Jackson and Frozen universes, but that is where I will start. Those of you who have played a certain game might even be able to guess already who the third crossover universe will be . . . heh heh . . . You'll have to wait to find out! Again, review if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't! Critiques are appreciated.


	2. Commencement

**Commencement**

_ "So, we take off with no plan," Calypso said. "No idea where we'll go or what problems await beyond this island. Many questions and no tidy answers?"_

_ Leo turned up his palms. "That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?"_

_ "Absolutely."_

_ Five minutes later, with Calypso's arms around his waist, Leo spurred Festus into flight. The bronze dragon spread his wings, and they soared into the unknown._

The astrolabe whirred to life. The crystal from Calypso's cave pulsed like a neon heart and blasted a light beam across the sky. A thousand meters ahead, the beam stopped. The air shimmered and swirled, growing larger and larger until a massive window between worlds had formed. The sky inside it was a canvas of black spangled with stars.

"Whoa." Leo figured something like this would happen, but thinking about it and actually seeing it were two totally different things. "Is that how it looked when we came through?" he asked Festus. Leo had been a little too, well, dead, to remember.

The bronze dragon whirred his teeth in affirmation.

"It didn't look so dark the first time," Calypso commented. "It was daytime when you came through."

Leo found that a tad disconcerting. Calypso did mention time was hard on Ogygia . . . but just how long had he been gone? One afternoon? A day? A week? Years?

He shook the thoughts away. He had Calypso. And he had Festus. And they were getting _out_ of this prison island. Nothing could bring him down today.

The portal neared. Was that snow on the other side?

He didn't have time to think about it. Calypso hugged him closer, and a flurry of butterflies exploded in his stomach. How did she always smell like cinnamon?

"Hang on, Sunshine," he called back to her. "Next stop: Camp Half-Blood!"

The portal loomed closer and they were swallowed into the night.

Things immediately went wrong. A wave of cold blasted them in the face. Festus creaked. Something went _snap_ beneath the controls and a cloud of smoke billowed out from the astrolabe.

_Uh oh _. . .

Festus fell silent. And then he just _fell_. They plummeted through the wintry air, thousands of snowflakes shooting past like stars in hyperspace.

"Leo!" Calypso yelled in alarm, tightening her embrace.

"Don't panic, I've got it!" But Leo _didn't_ have it. He fumbled for his belt. In his own panic, all he managed to pull was a wrench. He gripped it in both hands and whacked Festus over the head with it.

_Creak?_ The dragon's left eye blew out with a jet of fire. Two massive wings flapped down as Festus roared back to life. Two flaps, three flaps – they chipped the edge of a mountaintop as they tumbled past and spun out of control.

And then they hit the castle.

Just sitting there in the middle of nowhere, an icy, spiky, double-decked palace, jutting out the side of the mountain, perfectly in line with their trajectory.

There was zero time to avoid it. Leo just barely registered what looked like the weakest point on the back of the second floor and steered Festus right to it.

Good news was, Leo and Calypso weren't skewered by the crumbling wall. Bad news was, they got thrown off. _Hard_. Leo slammed against the icy floor. A throbbing pain immediately exploded over his midsection. Calypso soared past him and disappeared from his vision.

But Festus got the worst of it. His left wing completely broke off. His other eye blew out. His body skidded the length of the room until his shoulders hit the walls of the balcony on the far side. His head and neck whipped over the railing and dangled uselessly off the edge. There was another _snap_, black smoke erupted from several of his joints, and the bronze dragon was silent once again.

* * *

Three people stood at the edge of the dock. A man and a woman, so similar in their posture and appearance, they could have passed for twins. Before them, a young girl in a navy-blue corset staring intently at the horizon. Her shoulder-length hair waved in the breeze.

An infinite sea of lighthouses spread all around the horizon. Billions glowed in the sky like stars.

The man stepped forward. "Are you quite sure about this?" He asked. "The moment you step into that world, you won't remember why you've gone."

"Indeed," the woman agreed. "Perhaps a better plan would be to pass along the message to the shadow-traveler. He already suspects something. Surely he'd have the means to get there."

The girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A thimble glinted in the twilight over her pinky finger. Then she traced an arc over the air, and a tear between worlds split into existence. The portal wriggled and shimmered. Inside it, an icy castle stood firm on a mountaintop. A mechanical dragon head dangled over a broken balcony.

"By the time they figure out what's going on, it'll be too late," she answered. She turned to face the twins. "I have to do this. My father would go."

The twins turned to each other for a moment, their faces frowning with concern.

Finally, they turned to the girl with a curt nod. "Very well then," the man said. "But do try to come back in one piece."

"Or two pieces," the woman chimed in. "Of course, one of them would need to stay behind."

For what seemed like the first time in forever (and it _could_ have been forever), Anna Elizabeth Dewitt smiled. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Then she grabbed the corners of the tear and forced it open. . . .

* * *

**A/N:** And now, introducing the wonderful concept known as REVIEWS! Reviews give you readers a voice and let me know when I am doing something right or doing something wrong. So leave a comment if you liked, or even if you didn't. All critiques are welcome.

Parallel universes will play a major role in this story. I know for sure I'll be bringing together Percy Jackson, Frozen, and Bioshock. Elizabeth is the one that will sort of "tie everything together". Anyone can show up. Anything can happen.


	3. 6 Months Ago

_"You kind of set off an eternal winter . . . everywhere."_

_ Elsa's heart welled with renewed fear . . . "Everywhere?"_

** 6 Months Ago – Manhattan**

The temperature drop happened around midnight, and it hit Percy like a sack of bricks. The young demigod flopped out of bed as a chilly gust of wind blasted him through the window. Not even thinking, he hurried to close it and locked the thing shut. And not a second too soon, as a flurry of snow quickly followed, rapidly blanketing the entire city even as Percy watched.

Now, it _was_ nearly midnight, and Percy was as groggy as a Hypnos child – spending the whole day with his mom and Paul always did that – but even in his zombified state, it took him perhaps a _bit_ too long to realize one crucial detail. . . .

_It was smack dab the middle of summer._ Sure, Manhattan could be a cold place, especially coming right out of winter, but it never made it all the way to JULY. That was just insane.

It was then that a second thought crossed into his mind, and he was already groaning inwardly before he finished it. _It's the gods again._ That was it. That was the only possible cause. Because how else could you explain snowfall in July? Something was happening in the Olympian world yet again, and no doubt Percy and his friends would get pulled out of their lives to fix whatever problem the gods had caused. In fact, a god would probably appear to him any second now and drop Percy some all-important prophecy he was inexplicably a part of.

He looked around the room in anticipation. And waited.

And waited some more.

And some more. . . .

. . . aaany second now.

. . . .

Well, they were probably waiting for him to get to Camp Half-Blood first. In fact, now he thought about it, Nico was staying there for the summer this year. The son of Hades always seemed to know what was going on before anyone else. Whatever was causing this snowfall, he would probably know.

Deciding to give Nico and Chiron a call, Percy reached for the phone . . . before promptly remembering there _were_ no phones in Camp Half-Blood, not that it would have worked if there were. So he grabbed a jacket and rummaged through the pockets as he slipped it on. It was probably around here somewhere – aha! He fished out a denarius, one of the few he'd brought with him from Camp Jupiter. You just never knew when you'd need these things.

Next, he grabbed the crystal prism Annabeth gave him for Christmas and laid a keychain light next to it. A rainbow projected onto the wall. "Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood," he said to the air. Briefly he wondered if Iris, being a Greek god, took Roman currency, then chucked the coin at the rainbow. The denarius disappeared with a _ka-ching!_

The image was hazy at first, like static on a television. Odd, since Iris calls with a prism rainbow tended to be crystal clear. Slowly, Percy realized it wasn't static – it was snow. Snow. In Camp Half-Blood. It was one thing to see it in Manhattan, but at camp? Something must be seriously wrong if it managed to break past Thalia's tree.

"Wha-?" he heard a voice start, and Nico's face came into view. "Percy? Is that you?"

"It's me. I'm – Nico, what's going on?" Off-screen, Percy noticed several cleaning harpies flying around in a frenzy, and – was that Jason? "What's with all the snow?"

"Tch, that's what _I'd_ like to know," replied Nico. Then his eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, where are you?"

"My mom's apartment. It started snowing all over the city just a second ago."

Nico's eyes widened slightly. "All over . . .?"

A gust of wind suddenly blasted through camp, cutting Nico's words short. The falling snow blew out of view like an expanding bubble, and standing at the center of it was Jason, arms spread wide as the winds obeyed him and cleared the area. When the gust stopped, his hands dropped and landed on his knees for support. He looked exhausted.

"Not bad," Nico called out to him. Jason gave a thumbs up as he walked over

"Hey bro," he said, a little out of breath. Even though he was sweaty, he had a mismatched jacket and sweatpants on, as if he'd thrown on the first set of warm clothes he could find. He and Percy bro-fisted through the rainbow. "Guess you noticed the snow."

"Kinda hard to miss. What's happening?"

Jason shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours. We thought Khione or one of her monsters might be attacking. She's still pretty mad about the war."

"Though the snow over Manhattan makes that less likely," Nico interjected. "Even _she_ doesn't have the power to cover Manhattan in snow. Least of all in summer."

"Where's Chiron?" Percy asked. "And the others?"

Jason pointed a thumb behind him. "Chiron's in the big house with Dyonisus. They're calling Olympus, trying to figure out what's going on. There's a few campers around here, but most everyone else went home for the summer."

Percy felt a tiny twinge of guilt. He'd forgotten Jason was one of the few demigods who didn't have a family to go to. His mom was dead, his sister was part of a girls-only group, and his father . . . well, Nico was just about the only one who got to visit his godly parent. Even Piper went away with her dad.

"How bad is it on the island?" Jason asked, practically panting the words.

"Not too bad. It's only been snowing for a couple minutes. Hey, uh, you all right bro? You're looking a little worn out."

"It's this snow, man," he said, waving a hand around. "There's something weird about it. Something _really_ strong. I could barely push it away." Even as he explained, snowflakes were beginning to fall again, though much lighter than before.

"The whole camp practically exploded in a snowstorm," Nico commented. "It's falling a lot less now . . . but the lake iced over, and all the forest nymphs are freezing. Thalia's tree made it okay, but even the fleece is looking a little weak."

"Hestia's got a big fire going in the dining pavillion. Just gonna . . . head over there . . . for a sec. . . ." And Jason wandered off, visibly swaying with every step.

Percy glanced at Nico. "He does _not_ look good."

"I'll get him some ambrosia," Nico said, nodding in agreement.

_Please deposit one dinarius for another five minutes,_ said the cheerful voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess.

"Need me to head over?" Percy offered. "I could probably get blackjack to take me."

"If you want. We could use your help cracking through the ice over the lake. The naiads are going crazy being trapped under there."

"Be there in a sec." And with that, the call ended.

Being summer, Percy didn't have a whole lot of winter clothing available, but he threw on an extra shirt beneath his jacket and a second pair of pants. By habit, he tapped his front pocket, and sure enough, there was riptide, safety tucked away to be drawn at a moment's notice. The sword had been with him for so long and gotten him through so many battles, it practically felt like a close personal friend.

He stared out the window. The city looked like it had been snowing for hours. Every surface Percy could see was covered in snow. The sky, which had been completely clear a few hours ago, was now blanketed with pale clouds. Below, car horns blared around the surrounding blocks. Angry drivers yelled and cursed, and Percy heard at least one pair of cars crash together.

Stepping out to the fire escape, he began to climb down. His mom was a heavy sleeper, but he still didn't want to risk sneaking out the front door. The building manager already thought he was a delinquent, and being seen going out past midnight probably wouldn't help matters.

Only when he made it halfway down and hopped to the lower roof next door did he shut his eyes and concentrate. _Blackjack? Buddy? You there? I could use a ride to camp. I'll get you some donuts on the way._

He didn't have to wait long. Just two minutes later, a black shape appeared in the sky and swooped down for a snowy landing.

_Hey boss. Long time no see! Pretty chilly out for summer, huh?_

Percy smiled and hoped on, taking care to put his weight on Blackjack's good leg. The pegasus had healed remarkably well, considering the giant arrow Orion had put in his flank three years ago. Even so, Percy was still cautious. He knew Blackjack could be dying and deny it.

_Hopefully not for long,_ Percy replied._ So, what kind of donuts should we get?_

_I'm feeling Krispy Kreme. Though an argument could be make for Dunkin'. No, wait, a new place just opened up south side. Jason swears they're the best donuts on the whole island._

_ Lead the way._

Blackjack spread his wings and soared into the sky.

* * *

Just one second later, Percy seriously regretted not wrapping his face in a towel. The frigid air was so cold, it felt like hundreds of tiny little daggers were stabbing him in the face. His power over water seemed to help somewhat, flicking away every snowflake that got near, but by the time they made it to camp, Percy's hair and clothes were lightly frosted over and his fingers felt like icicles.

Blackjack was so cold, he didn't even bother with a graceful landing. He went straight for the dining pavilion and landed so stiffly Percy was almost catapulted to the ground.

_Brr! Man, rough night. Hey boss, think you could score us some hot chocolate to go with these donuts?_

Instantly, a steaming bowl and mug appeared on one of the tables. The smell of chocolate wafted through the air. Hestia, it seemed, was way ahead of them. She smiled sweetly and waved at them from the center of the room. Jason sat next to her, cross-legged, holding his hands up to the hearth, which Percy suddenly realized was way bigger than he'd ever seen it. It looked like an old-fashioned bonfire.

_Awesome!_ Blackjack went straight for the bowl and gulped half of it down in one go. Percy grabbed the mug, two blueberry donuts from the box, and left Blackjack the others.

He offered one to Jason. "Donut?"

"Thanks," he replied, somewhat weakly. He started nibbling on the pastry.

Percy smiled at Hestia and threw the other one into the fire. It vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Much appreciated, Percy. I know how much you like those. Have you come to free the naiads?"

"That's the plan," he shrugged. "Do we know yet what's happening?"

Hestia's head shook. "Chiron is still speaking with the gods. No one is certain yet where this winter came from."

"Could it be a monster?"

This time Jason shook his head. "No monster is that powerful. And even the ice gods would have a hard time reaching this far south during the summer."

"So no on the monster. That's good . . . right?"

"It's too early to say." Hestia blew on the fire like a candle, and the flames burned a little warmer. "Whatever is causing this doesn't feel like Olympian magic. It's something else entirely."

"I'll second that," Jason said. "This magic is crazy strong. When I pushed the snow away . . . it felt – it felt like my insides were freezing over. You know that gut feeling you get when you overuse your powers?" Percy nodded. He knew it all too well. "Well, it made my gut feel like a ball of snow. It . . . it froze my _energy_. I didn't even know something like that was possible."

"The ambrosia barely did it's job," said another voice, and Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. Nico di Angelo had appeared behind them. "I've heard that ice magic has special properties. Things no other type of magic can do."

"Wish I'd known that sooner," Jason muttered.

Nico didn't seem to hear him. "Anyway, the naiads are waiting. We'd better hurry. Chiron's done speaking with the gods and wants to see us after."

* * *

Percy quickly learned exactly what Jason had meant about using his powers on the ice.

Unlike every other time Percy had exerted control over water, moving the ice over the lake had felt less like picking up an ice cube, and more like lifting an iceberg on his back. The cold was nothing less than frigid. His guts ached. The strength seeped away from his muscles. And he had only just _cracked_ the ice at that point. His saving grace was the water that managed to trickle up through the cracks. It covered his body like a wetsuit, replenishing his strength like a battery. At least _that_ part still worked correctly.

Not wanting to risk any more contact with the ice, he summoned up a wave and flipped over part of the ice like a pancake.

A dozen flirtatious naiads lined up on the dock, making eyes and blowing kisses at Percy.

"We should go before they escalate," Nico commented. Percy didn't have to hear it twice.

At the big house, Chiron was pacing up and down the office, hands clasped behind his back. His hooves went _clip clop, clip clop._ Dyonisus sat nearby, sipping on a diet coke looking bored as ever. When Percy and Nico entered the room, Chiron waved at them to take a seat.

"Well, Dyonisus, would you like to take point on this one, or should I?"

Dyonisus poured his soda into a wine glass and tossed the can over his shoulder. "Kids are your specialty. Feel free."

"Very well. Nico, Percy, and – ah, where is Jason?"

At that moment, Jason entered the room, swaying and wobbling like a drunk. He looked more tired than ever. "Here," he practically slurred. He made it ten feet and flopped down on the sofa next to Nico.

Chiron stared at him, dumbfounded. Dionysus raised an eyebrow.

"He's not drunk," Percy quickly offered. "The snow outside, it – it drains your power somehow. Freezes it."

"Ah," said Chiron, as if that was perfectly logical. "As good explanation as any. At least, until we know more."

Nico's hand went up. "Uh, more about what, exactly?"

"I'll explain momentarily. But first, there's something I think you should see." Chiron produced a remote and flipped on the television bolted to the wall. A gift from Hephaestus cabin.

They caught the newscaster mid-sentence. _"– freak winter storm spreading across the entire United States. No word yet on the possible cause, though it appears to have originated somewhere in Manhattan. Satellite imaging is now tracking its movement. So far, it shows no signs of stopping as it continues to head west. We also have reports of ice sheets spreading miles into the Atlantic. The National Weather Association has –"_ The voice went silent at the press of a button.

A heavy silence had fallen on the room. Images continued to flash on the screen: Snow-topped buildings, frozen lakes, frosted crops. A helicopter's eye-view caught what appeared to be a gigantic snowstorm wall spreading outward across the land. One moment it was bright and sunny; the next, overcast and snowy.

Nico broke the silence. "It's spreading across the country?"

Chiron nodded grimly. "And according to Aeolus, the continent soon after. He's finding these frigid winds particularly impossible to control. The other wind gods have joined him in the effort, but at best they've only slowed the storm's advance."

Jason shifted himself on the couch. "What could be powerful enough to do this? A primordial?"

Dionysus snorted. "Even _they_ have to follow by certain rules, Jacob Thrace. Gods can't wreak havoc on Earth willy nilly. Even Gaea needed an army to get things done."

"Indeed," Chiron agreed. "The gods are certain this is not the work of any rogue god, monster, or titan."

"Anything else the gods know?" Percy asked. "Like, you know, something useful?"

"Insolent as always, Johnson."

"Jackson."

"Jeffrey."

Percy decided to ignore Dionysus. He turned to Chiron instead. "So, what's the quest? I assume the gods voted to have us do all the work, as usual."

Thunder boomed outside. Nico elbowed Percy in the ribs. "Try not to P.O. the king of the gods, please?"

Chiron seemed not to notice the exchange and went right on with Percy's question. "Without a prophecy in play, this isn't technically a quest," he explained. "But since you asked, the gods need someone to investigate the epicenter of the storm for answers."

"Camp _was_ the epicenter," Nico commented. "Wasn't it?

"One hour ago," Chiron said. "But whatever the source of the storm is, it's been steadily moving north over the last sixty minutes. Though not too quickly – at a running pace or so."

Percy waited for Nico or Jason to speak up. Neither did. "Okay," he said. "I'll bite. _Why_ do the gods need us for this? Can't they just do it themselves?"

Mr. D's empty wine glass clinked on a glass coaster. "Because, Peter Johnson, there are _rules._ Things gods are unable to do or interfere with. Ancient laws, set forth eons ago. We do not pretend to understand why, but for one reason or another, something is prohibiting us from stepping forth in this matter. We _know_ where the epicenter is, but we can't appear to it." Mr. D's wine glass re-filled with coke. Plain, classic, regular coke. "Believe me, Zeus already tried. And he was _not_ happy with the results." He raised the glass and downed it in one gulp like a stiff drink after work. "Ahh . . . Especially considering where it's headed."

Chiron answered the unasked question. "Straight for Olympus."

Absolutely no one was surprised at this development.

"Geez. Monsters, Kronos, giants, Gaea, _freak winter storms_," Percy counted off with his fingers. "How many enemies does Olympus have?"

Fire flared in Mr. D's eyes. "Seemingly, a new one who can freeze the planet. And that includes your dear mother and that know-it-all Athena child, so I _suggest_ you fix your tone for once and start taking this seriously."

Some choice words took form in Percy's mind.

Before he could say them, Jason jumped like a startled cat. A line of drool slid down his chin. "Wassgoinon? Did – did we fix it?"

Everyone stared at him.

His eyes darted back and forth. "What?"

* * *

When they made it to the East River one hour later, Percy had to stop and gawk. The river was completely frozen over. All along the length of it, boats, buoys, and barges were stuck in place like ice sculptures. Hundreds of people lined the riverbanks, apparently having the same idea.

"How far do you think it goes?" Nico asked.

As far as Percy could tell, the ice extended all the way out to the Atlantic ocean. WAY out into the Atlantic ocean. "Quite a bit," he answered.

"So where to now?" Jason asked. Bundled up in triple layers and nibbling at a piece of ambrosia, he was looking considerably better since his drooling nap at the big house.

His question was directed at Nico, who scanned the area for a moment before pointing up at a steep angle. "That way."

Percy cupped his eyes. He could just barely see it from here. But some two hundred feet in the air, a glowing mass of swirling snow and ice was slowly making its way into the sky. It reminded him of an icy version of his own hurricane.

"Could it actually get to Olympus that way?" Jason asked.

"There's supposed to be wind spirits guarding the place," Percy said, recalling the battle of Manhattan. "Even Kronos couldn't get past them, but . . ." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Doubt they'll do much good this time," Nico commented. He was squinting up at something. "With all the wind gods busy fighting back the storm, only the weakest spirits are left guarding Olympus."

"Yeah, about that," Percy said, jumping on the subject. "What exactly is our plan here? I don't know about you guys, but I don't have a lot of experience fighting back invincible winter storms. It's kinda hard."

"We take the elevator," Nico said, like that was obvious. "Jump ahead, wait for her there."

"We could call Blackjack and a couple of his friends," Percy offered. "Get them to fly us up."

Jason glanced at the crowd around the riverbank. "Not with all these mortals around. Can't risk making a bigger panic."

Oh, right, there was that ._ . ._

"Plus, we still don't know what we're dealing with. Waiting for her on Olympus gives us a chance to . . . a chance to . . ."

Jason's face went blank. So did Percy's. They turned to Nico in unison. "_Her?"_

Nico blinked. He pointed at the swirling snow again. "You mean you don't see her? There's a girl in the middle of all that. A girl in a purple cape."

* * *

**A/N:** I see some people are confused about the timeline, so here goes...

The war with Gaea ended August 2010, and it is now December 2013. Three and a half years have passed.

Whatever year it is in Arendelle, I'm gonna say the events of Frozen take place during June of 2013. "6 Months Ago" takes place during this time.

Chapters 1 and 2 take place in the present. December 2013, which is where the bulk of the story will take place.

Also, updates will be a bit sporadic from now on, but I'll try to aim for at least one chapter a month. Thanks again to all you wonderful readers, and don't forget to review! It only takes a minute and it gives me more inspiration to keep writing. ;)


End file.
